


Sweetest Apology

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed knows how to make Al happy.
Written for the Recipe square on my allbingo  card.





	

Ed stood in front of the stove slowly stirring the small saucepan. He had to remind himself that letting the milk and cream burn wouldn't help his apology. He still wasn't sure what did wrong, but he did know one thing Al was not happy at the moment. When Al wasn't happy, Ed wasn't happy.

Ed had learned the hard way that if Al was unhappy enough he would quit doing all the little extra things for Ed that made their life sweet. If Ed had to suck it up and drag Granny Pinako's hot chocolate recipe out and deal with using heavy cream and milk then he would do it. He would even overlook the fact that he had to stand over the simmering pot. Why couldn't she use an easier recipe he bitterly thought as he checked to make sure it was sweet enough. Ed wondered if his sweet addiction was from being stuck in the gate for so long. The only other thing he could think of was that he somehow managed to add a few extra sweet tooth or was it sweet teeth to Al. Ed deiced it didn't matter what you called it, just as he remembered to ply Al with enough chocolate to keep him happy. He had a copy of Granny Pinako's recipe box stashed away for any emergency.

This latest argument had gone on long enough that Ed deiced he would even man up and make the homemade whipped cream he knew Al loved so much. With any luck, the extra whipped cream would be put to better use then in their mugs.


End file.
